un nuevo inicio en otro mundo
by mauro.N 01
Summary: despues de ese momento todo se volvio obscuridad. no habia nada. obviamente me sentia confundido. despues de morir esto es todo lo que queda? pasar la eternidad si poder escuchar nada. sin poder ver nada. sin poderla ver otra vez? el se imaginaba que no todo seria como la gente decia del "mas alla"
1. chapter 1

despues de ese momento todo se volvio obscuridad.

no habia nada.

obviamente me sentia confundido.

despues de morir **esto es todo lo que queda?**

pasar la eternidad si poder escuchar nada.

sin poder ver nada.

sin poderla ver otra vez?

el se imaginaba que no todo seria como la gente decia del "mas alla"

"el cielo" no se parecia en nada a lo que decian.

el esperaba las tipicas nubes y la alas de los angeles.

 **o acaso estaba en el infierno?**


	2. soledad

eso era lo que sentia en ese obscuro lugar soledad.

no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese desolado lugar.

solo sabia que deves en cuando se podian escuchar voces, hablaban de el como si no supieran que hacer.

de la ultima vez que las escucho habian pasado algunas horas(suponia el) la verdad era dificil medir el tiempo en ese obscuro lugar pero hasta donde sabia lo visitaban todos los dias.

tiempo despues como en una semana escucho a una de las voces decir su nombre.

pero eso no lo sorprendio, lo que si lo sorprendio fue la inconfundible voz que le hablo.

era de ella.

era la voz de

asuna...

de ese momento lo supo.

las voces...

eran de ellos, sus amigos, aquellas personas que sobrevivieron junto a el en aquel juego infernal.

todos estaban despiertos...

todos.

 **exepto el**

 _lllllllllll_

listo el primer capitulo espero les alla gustado.

un reviews? :3


	3. sed y suerte

(antes que nada esta cap va dedicado a kuramakiri, gracias por el apoyo amigo bueno sigamos con el capitulo)

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

 **sed y suerte**

no tardo en darse cuenta de lo obvio.

estaba en coma.

todos los dias cada vez que escuchaba sus voces apretaba con todas sus fuerzas los ojos y luego los abria, pero siempre era lo mismo, esa obscuridad que no lo dejaba ver a sus amigos.

no estaba seguro de como o porque.

pero un dia mientras "dormía" logro escuchar una voz distinta, era diferente a la de sus amigos, y sobretodo se escuchaba mas, clara, como si viniese de esa obscuridad que lo rodeaba.

abrió los ojos y a lo lejos logró distinguir una silueta, de la nada una mano negra lo sujeto de su pecho, el dolor que sintio era horrible.

acaso asi terminaria todo, moriria sin pelear.

de golpe sintio que la mano lo jalo con una fuerza gigantesca y lo llevo directo a la inconciencia.

tiempo despues logro abrir sus ojos.

ya no habia obscuridad rodeandole, o alguna mano apretandolo, ahora todo eso fue remplazado por luz, _mucha luz,_ tanta que ya empezaba a irritarle los ojos.

luego de unos minutos se acostumbro y solo vio blanco.

estaba acostado sobre algo suave obviamente una cama, pero sabia que no estaba en _su_ cama.

se encontraba en un hospital.

la luz del techo lo habia cegado antes, pero por la ventana se podia ver claramente que era de noche.

-cuanto tiempo e estado dormido?- esas era su unica pregunta, al decirla en voz alta se dio cuenta de algo, su boca era un desierto, tenia sed y como no queria sentirse inutil decidio ir por agua.

desconecto cuidadosamente las agujas y electrodos en el, prosedio a buscar su bendita agua, ignorando el Sonido de muerte que soltaba la maquina a la que estuvo conectado, solo fueron unos segundos los que tardaron los medicos en llegar con el desfibrador en mano para revivir al pasiente, pero solo encontraron una cama vacia.

\- y... donde esta el pasiente?

\- deberia estar en la cama...

\- pero es obvio que no, que hacemos ahora?- la situacion realmente empezaba a preocuparlo.

\- encuentralo avisa a los demas que kazuto kirigaya a salido de su habitacion

\- a su "hermana" tambien?- pregunto en medico temblando.

\- estas bromeando, por poco nos mata cuando no la dejamos pasar por no ser su hermana de sangre... si se entera que su "hermano" desaparecio...- un escalofrio recorrio su columno- solo ve y notifica a los demas medicos de la situacion.

mientras tanto vemos a nuestro prota caminar de lado a lado como si estubiera ebrio, a lo lejos logro distinguir el dispensador de ese liquido vital que tanto anelaba.

con toda su determinacion avanzo por el pasillo, pero gracias a su increible mareo y la falta de luz en ese pasillo en particular, no vio que en realidad solo era un reflejo y que la verdadera agua estaba hacia el lado contrario al que se dirige.

cuando estiro su mano y toco el vidrio se quedo unos segundos inmovil, luego dio media vuelta y vio el bidon de agua a lo lejos.

\- la @$*.

luego de expresarse decido encaminarse hacia su liquido objetivo, paso tras paso, cuando estuvo a 5 metros sus pies le fallaron y cayo de cara contra el suelo frio de hospital.

sentia que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero negandose a darse por vencido se puso de pie y con su determinacion al maximo camino hasta el dispensador llevo el vaso hacia el lugar por donde salia aquel maravilloso liquido y presiono el boton para que saliera el agua...

 _y nada_

cuando el personal del hospital encontro al kazuto se encontraron con la lamentable esena frente a ellos, el dispensador hecho pedasos y a kazuto abrasando a un bidon vacio mientras lloraba como un niño.

\- PORQUE A MIII!!- fue el grito desgarrador de nuestro desafortunado y sediento prota.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

holaa gente bonita como anda :v

bueno aqui el segundo capitulo lamento la demora se que es corto pero bue es lo que hay :v


End file.
